You Are Not Okey (Criminal minds fanfiction)
by Butterfly-Butters
Summary: Spencer and Hotch are in a relationship. Everyone knows that,but they don't know one thing. When Spencer as been acting wired for a few weeks,Morgan wants to get to the bottom of this. NOTHING WILL STOP HIM!
1. chapter 1

**This won't be good,I'm sorry,but I hope you like it...anyway bye!!!**

 **Chapter One**

"What a brat" said Hotch. he was looking down at a scared,terrefied Spencer Reid. "I'm not sorry" whispered Spencer shaking. Hotchner could hear Reid's whisper. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" Hotch yelled,grabbing a piece of the younger man's hair. He then pulled the boy's hair making Soencer yelp in pain.

"You are just PATHETIC" hotch yelled. Spencer started to shake more rapidly. He was scared of Hotch so much,but why he wasnt sorry was cause Hotch was about to hit Jack for no reason. "You tried to hurt Jack,for no reason" Reid said. Hotch put the piece of hair down. "GET UP YOU" he yelled,grabbing Spencer by the arm.

"Now if you gonna act like a brat,you'll be treated like one" Hotch said. He walked Spencer in the hallway,and opened a door. The door opened up to revile stairs. It was the basement. "Brats sleep in the dark and cold" he said,and pushed Spencer in there.

"NOW YOU ARE GONNA SLEEP IN THE BASEMENT!!!" Hotch yelled. Hotch slammed the door in Reid's face. Reid started to shake. The basement was so cold,and of course dark. He tried to go down the stairs,WITHOUT tripping and falling down.

Spencer wrapped is arms around himself trying to make himself warm. He laid on the cold floor. He always hoped the next day will be better,but it never is.

-in the Morning at the BAU-

Everyone kept a close eye on the young agent,except for Hotch. Spencer hasn't been the same for a few...weeks. "What's wrong" whispered Prentiss to Morgan. Morgan as been the most worried of the team.

Spencer was like a little brother to him. He knows when Spencer is not no where near okey.

"It's just pretty boy seems tired" he said to Prentiss still looking at Reid. Prentiss has noticed the youngest agent's behavior. She does agree he looks tired. Reid kept on working on his paperwork,even when he head a hand cramp. He then dropped what he was doing.

"I need to take a break" he said yawning. He looked up at the roof. He then closed his eyes,and slowly drift off to sleep.

"Dada it was just an accident" said Jack while crying his eyes out. "You broke a glass filled with milk you dumb brat" said Hotch. For some reason,it doesn't take much for Hotch's buttons to be pushed ever since Spencer moved in. "I'm sorry dada" said Jack still crying,but a little bit harder this time. "Now clean this up,then I need to talk to you" said Hotch madly. After Jack cleaned his mess,he walked over to his father. "NOW STAND STILL" yelled Hotchner raising his fist. Right before he had a chance to hit the innocent child someone came in. "Whoa whao whoa" said male voice. The man who owned the voice grabbed Jack. "Jack you okey?" asked the voice again. "Yeah papa Spencer" sad Jack. Hotch looked at Spencer,who was rocking the kid back and forth. "YOU IDIOT. HE IS AN IDIOT AND SO ARE YOU" yelled Hotch. Spencer know Hotch never liked it when he got involved,but he wasn't gonna let Jack get hit."YOU TRIED TO HIT JACK" yelled Spencer. Hotch got mad. He always hits Spencer more then his own son. Most of the time it's for no reason. Hotch likes to hit Spencer around. It's his way of being happy. Hotch grabbed Spencer by the collar of his shirt. "Lesson here you little brat. You're even worst then Jack" Hotch said. Spencer was scared,and shaking,but Jack's safety was all he cared about right now. "I don't care" he said confidently. Hotch smirked after that response. "Oh really...Jack go to your room" Hotch said. Jack hesitated. He knew what was going to happen,and didn't want it to happen."But..." Jack started,but interrupted by his father. "GO NOW" he yelled. Jack looked at Spencer,who was nodding for him to go. Jack sighed as he did so. Spencer looked back at Hotch. Hotch smirked at Spencer. "You don't care? Is that what you said?" Hotch asked with that smirk still own is face. "Hotch ran Spencer in the wall,still with his grip ahold on Spencer's shirt collar. "I'm not sorry..." Spencer said.

"I'm not sorry,I'm not sorry,I'm not sorry..." said Spencer repeatedly.

"Spence,wake up" said a female voice.

Spencer automatically woke up. He must have token a nap. "What? W-What's going on?" He asked. He looked to see Morgan,JJ,and Prentiss looking at him. "Pretty boy,you were asleep for like an hour,and you kept on saying 'it's not my fault' over and over. You okey?" sad Morgan.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah...do we have a case?" asked Spencer,trying to change the subject. The three concerned agents look at their friend,and slowly shook their heads. Spencer sighed in relief. He didn't sleep to long then he thought. He started back with his paperwork,and ignored his three co-workers.

They all shrugged and went back to their desks. Morgan sat down,and looked back at Reid.Something was wrong with Reid,but what was it?


	2. Chapter two

There wasn't a case today,so everyone went as soon as they were done with the paperwork,except Morgan,Hotch,and Spencer. Morgan kept on looking at the papers in front of him,but not really focusing. His eyes would always drift over to Reid,who looks scared.

Spencer finally got up from his desk,so did Morgan. "Hi pretty boy" Morgan said from behind the young man. Spencer turned around to face his co-worker. "Hi Morgan" he said,sounding like he was having a good day."So you haven't had any coffee today" Morgan said,trying to start a conversation.

"Um yeah so?" the young doctor asked confused. Why did Morgan care if he didn't have any coffee or not? "It's just you usually drink it,and you haven't" said Morgan.

"U-Um what are you saying?" Spencer asked.

"I'm saying you are hiding something" replied Morgan.

"You think there's something wrong that I'm not telling you just cause I didn't drink any coffee today?" asked Spencer,sounding a bit defended by what is co-worker said. Morgan noticed the tone in Spencer's voice,and decided to change the subject.

"N-No,ummmm,anyway um bye of a goodnight" Morgan said. He then headed towards the door. Spencer headed up to Aaron's office. He opened the door. "WOW,HAVE YOU FORGET HOW TO KNOCK?!?!" Yelled Hotch once he noticed his 'lover'. "I-I'm s-sorry s-sir" Spencer stuttered.

Hotch loved Spencer being afraid of him. It gave him power over the young agent that he calls 'lover'. Hotch smirked. "Anyway,are you ready to go Reid?" Hotch asked calmly,but still had that smirk on his face.

Reid nodded fast. Hotch got up from his desk,and over to the younger man. "Good" he said. He then walked out the door,with Reid following behind. Reid was walking slowly. He was thinking about Morgan and his conversation. Even though it wasn't long or that important,he kind of lied to Morgan and the rest for a long time.

He doesn't like to lie to them,but he has too. He doesn't even think they would believe him,or at least that's what Hotch said. He remembered that day a few years ago when Hotch said it.

"You are weak" said Hotch doing an evil sounding laugh. "W-Wait until the team finds o-out about thi-" 

"Find out about what? This? LlSTEN HEAR,DO YOU TINK THEY ARE GONNA BELIEVE YOU?!?! HA THEY WONT BELIEVE IT,AND IF YOU TELL THEN THEY WILL TURN ON YOU!!!! So now do you want to tell them?" Hotch asked. Spencer shook his head in fear. 

And ever since then he as believe that if he ever told his team,they would shut him out.

"COME ON,MOVE IT" Hotch yelled from the car. Spencer started to run to the car. He didn't see where he was going. He didn't see a crack in the parking lot. He then tripped over the crack. "Ow" he whispered in pain.

He looked at his hands once he got up. A few scrapes,that hurt real bad. He head Hotch snicker at what just happened. Reid walked to the car and got in."I can't believe your a genius,and you didn't notice that crack. Your more stupid then people think" Hotch said.

Reid looked down at his lap.He didn't want to fight or anything in the car,so he didn't say anything. Hotch started to drive on the rode. The drive was super silent. They finally made it home. They both got inside of the house. Reid then walked up the hallway to Jack's bedroom.

Reid walked in there to see Jack 'sleeping'.

"Jack,you don't have to fake sleep" Reid said from the doorway. Jack then sat up in sitting position on his bed. "Hey papa Spencer,there wasn't a case?" asked Jack. Spencer nodded. Spencer sat on the edge of Jack's bed.

Before Spencer could speak,Jack spoke up."Why does daddy hit you?" the seven year old asked with a crying tone. Spencer looked at Jack thinking about what to say. He was gonna say what he thought.

"Look Jack he hits me because I deserve it every single time" Reid replied. Jack looked at papa confused. He knows that Spencer didn't deserve any punch Hotch throws at him. "Papa,you do everything around her perfectly. To tell you the full truth it seems like dada Hotchner is mostly hitting you for fun" Jack said.

Spencer suddenly heard Hotch call him in the living room. "I have to go. Goodnight Jack" he said. He kissed Jack on the forehead before going. Ried walked in the living room see a smirking Hotch. This made Reid uncomfortable.

"Come over here" Hotch said. Reid did as told. He looked at the taller man. "W-What?" stuttered Reid. Hotch put his arm around Reid,making Reid tense up. "Can't a lover love on his lover?" Hotch asked.

Reid didn't want to respond. He then felt Hotch's left hand squeezing on his right shoulder. Hotch started to whisper things in Spencer's ear. "P-Please Hotch s-s-stop acting l-like t-t-this. I-I don't l-like t-t-this I feel u-u-u-uncomfortable..." Reid stopped once he heard what came out of his mouth.

He was afraid of what would happen next. Hotch's smirk grew bigger. Spencer knew he was in trouble. Hotch got off of the sofa,and he faced Spencer right in the face. "Look at me" said Hotch. Reid did as so after hesitating a bit. Hotch put on of his hands under Reid's chin.

Hotch then had the other hand turn into a fist. That fist risen up in the air ready to punch. The fist went down about to punch the man in front of him. Before his fist could touch Reid,Reid blocked the fist by grabbing Hotch's fist.

"P-Please H-Hotch" Reid stuttered. Hotch got his fist out of Reid's gentle grip angrily, "LISTEN HERE,IM NOT THE ONE WHOS ACTING LIKE A SELFISH BRAT. YOU ARE" he yelled in Reid's face.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" stuttered Reid. Hotch didn't care how sorry Reid was,he never backed down from hitting the younger man. "I DONT CARE HOW SORRY..." started Hotch,grabbing Reid's hair. "YOUR STILL GONNA GET PUNISHED!!". He pulled Reid's hair hard making Spencer yelp in pain.

Hotch then pulled Reid off the sofa by pulling his hair. "Now listen here you are a selfish little brat,who no one likes not even the team. Now I want you to SHUT UP AND TAKE YOU STUPID PUNISHMENT" Hotch whispered/yelled in Reid's ear.

Reid sighed. He looked up at Hotch. "Now stand still" Hotch said,with his fist in the air again. Reid just did as told. He then felt a fist punch his jaw. That punch knocked Reid to the ground.

Reid rubbed his jaw. Reid's eyes drifted to Hotch. Hotch went to the side of Reid. He then kicked that side of Reid. Reid just stayed still,with the only thing moving was his eyes from blinking. He then decided to talk. "I-It I-isn't that I-important to get me punished,sir" said Reid.

Hotchner smiled down at the younger man on the floor.

"You know I don't like you talking back to me,Reid" he said. Reid nodded. "WELL THEN DONT TALK BACK" Hotch yelled.

Reid got up from the floor. "Can we please go to sleep?" asked Reid,a little bit more madly. Hotch giggled a bit evily, "Sure" he said.


	3. Chapter three

In the BAU,it was quiet. Hopefully there was a case for Reid's sake. Rossi looked at the genius,and started to get curious. He as noticed Reid's behavior lately,but it's been at least a few weeks.

Rossi decided to ask Hotch what's up with the kid. He walked down the up hallway to Hotch's office. He opened it to revile Hotch behind his desk. "Hotch,what's wrong with Reid?" Rossi asked just as he came in. Hotch looked up from what he was doing. "How I'm I supposed to know?" Hotch asked. Rossi shrugged. "Maybe because you two life together" Rossi said.

Back down stairs,Morgan kept a good close eye on the doctor. Spencer looked pale,scared,and looks like he as been beating.Reid decided to clear his mind by walking around. When he did,after a few minutes he didn't feel good. He felt like he was about to throw up. He ran to the bathroom,and walked in it. He locked the door behind him,and started to walked around.

He started to breathe heavily,and sweating like crazy. "What's wrong with me?"he started to cry whisper to his self. He started to sit on the cold bathroom floor,crying softly to his self."Why can't I do anything right?" he whispered.

Morgan noticed that the doctor asn't got out of the bathroom for like at least 50 minutes. Morgan decided to check up on Reid. He walked to the bathroom door,and knocked on it gently. "Pretty boy,you in there?" asked Morgan calmly. Spencer whipped his tears away.

"Y-Yeah" he stuttered.

Morgan could here Spencer's whining tone. "Kid,are you crying?" asked Morgan. Spencer tried to calm his self down before answering."U-Um n-no" he replied. Spencer decided to get out. He opened the door to face Morgan. Derek saw Spencer's puffy eyes from crying.

"Spencer,you okey?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded as he walked past the bigger man. Morgan wasn't gonna stand by and let his best friend act this way. For Rossi and Hotch,they were still talking about Reid. "Come on,Hotch,he looks pale" said Rossi.

Hotch sighed. "Fine I'll check him out" Hotch said,getting up from his desk.

They went down stairs,and over to Reid's desk. "Spencer,babe,you okey?" asked Hotch. Spencer nodded slowly. "Yes si- Hotch" he said. Hotch smiled at Spencer and Rossi. Rossi rolled his eyes. He then saw Spencer's pink puffy eyes from his break down earlier. "Spencer have you been crying?" Rossi asked.

Spencer shook his head fast."No Rossi I haven't" Reid lied. Spencer looked over at Aaron,who was smiling. "Okey" Rossi said,not believing the man in front of him. Rossi walked away to leave Hotch and Reid kind of alone. Hotch smirked as he went back to his office.

Reid started to breath heavily again. "T-That was a cl-close one" Reid whispered to hisself.

It was night,Reid still was doing his paperwork. "How can you not be finish?" asked Morgan from his desk. Reid shrugged. He didn't wanna look at Morgan. He didn't wanna look at anyone that he as lied to. He feels guilty.

"Hey pretty boy can we talk?" Morgan asked. Reid looked up from his paperwork,and looked wiredly scared. "U-Um okey...yeah" said Reid. Morgan walked up to Reid's desk. "Now tell me what's wrong?" asked Morgan.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing" he replied. Morgan slammed his fist on to Reid's desk. Reid flinched at the loud noise. "You an awful liar" Morgan said madly. "Now tell me". Reid was pushed to the edge.

"LOOK HERE,MORGAN,JUST BECAUSE IM ACTING WIRED DOSENT MEAN I HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MEAN. NOW STOP PUTTING YOUR NOISE IN OTHER PEOPLE BUSINESS" he yelled in Morgan's face. He got up and walked past the agent.

Morgan just stared in shock. He has never seen Reid like this. He then heard the bathroom door close. He looked over at the door,and knew Reid was in there.

After 30 minutes,Morgan decided to check up on his friend. "Pretty boy,you okey?"he asked. "Yes" he heard Reid say. Morgan could tell by the tone he wasn't okey. "Reid,look I'm sorry" Morgan said. Reid sighed. "No it's my fault,I shouldn't of snapped at you" he said.

"Kid,it's not your fault..." before Morgan could finish Reid cut him off. "It's is Morgan now just stop please" he said. Morgan sighed and knew he couldn't convince Reid."fine" he said and walked to his desk.


End file.
